El sonido de un violín
by PaulaWatson
Summary: John se despierta a media noche porque Sherlock se pone a tocar el violín, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado que la noche acabaria así. Es mi primer fanfic, ¡espero que os guste!


**El Sonido de un violín**

—Sherlock deja de tocar el violín —exclama John desde su cuarto.

—¡No! Estoy aburrido y esto es lo único que me divierte—dice Sherlock mientras continua tocando el violín —Además, me duele la cabeza y tocar el violín me relaja.

—Ya Sherlock, pero son las 3 de la mañana y a diferencia de ti, yo necesito dormir—exclama John bajando las escaleras para llegar hasta el salón y encontrarse con Sherlock con el instrumento.

—Mañana no trabajas así que no pasa nada si hoy te acuestas tarde. Vamos John, no seas exagerado, no necesitas dormir tanto—dice mientras se toca la cabeza. En ese momento se siente un poco mareado por lo que deja de tocar y se sienta en su sillón.

—John, se asusta al ver a Sherlock así y se acerca a él—¿Sherlock, estás bien?

—No John, no estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?—pregunta con esa voz de "No hagas preguntas estúpidas".

John se dirige hasta la cocina, donde tiene su maletín con algunas pastillas y coge un paracetamol para disminuir el dolor de cabeza de Sherlock y un vaso de agua.

—Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor—dice John dándole la pastilla y el vaso a Sherlock.

—¿Que es esto?—pregunta Sherlock mirando fijamente la pastilla, pues realmente las odiaba.

Una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza—exclama— ¿Crees que intento envenenarte o algo parecido?—bromea.

Sherlock no respondió a aquello pero cogió la pastilla, la introdujo en su boca y rápidamente se la eso puso un exagerado gesto de asco.

—Ahora duerme, estas cansado y hasta tú necesitas dormir.

—No quiero. Me aburro—exclama suspirando—Necesito divertirme con algo John, ¿Entiendes? Si no, mi cerebro se pudre, necesita estar ocupado en algo.

—Pues no tengo ni idea. Además, ya me he desvelado así que no creo que pueda volver a dormirme. Voy a por unas cervezas al frigorífico, espero ice mientras va hacia la nevera.

—Traeme una a mi también, a ver si el alcohol hace que me aburra un poco menos .

—Te acabas de tomas una pastilla. No hará efecto si tomas alcohol.

—Me da igual, ya se me ha pasado.¡Vamos John!—Grita—.

—Shhh...Son las tres de la madrugada, no grites. Vale, pero si mañana estás peor será culpa tuya—dice mientras le da un vaso de cerveza—.

Las horas fueron pasando y pasando .Horas en las que John y Sherlock siguieron bebiendo, aunque de la cerveza pasaron al whisky y al ron, a pesar de que John se opuso a eso, sabía que no acabaría bien pero era imposible decir que no a un Sherlock borracho.

—Dios mio, mi cabeza, ahora si que me duele—exclama Sherlock muy ebrio—.

—Te lo dije—responde John y tras esto hecha a reír. No era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos.

—John...esto...es que hay algo que tenía que decirte, pero tengo miedo—dice Sherlock poniéndose mas serio—.

—¿Sherlock Holmes con miedo? Eso es nuevo, se nota que estás muy borracho—exclama John riendo a carcajadas—.

—John por favor, esto tiene que ver con sentimientos y sabes lo difícil que esto es para mi. Que sepas que tú también estás borracho—exclama algo molesto—.

La palabra "sentimientos" resonó en la cabeza de John, pues eran cosas que el detectives afirmaba no tener. En realidad John sabía que los tenía pero nunca pensó que fuera a hablar de eso con él. Aunque deseaba con todo su alma que lo que fuera a decirle de sus sentimientos tuviera algo que ver con él.

—Como iba diciendo, siempre he pensado que los sentimientos eran una tontería. Pues realmente lo eran, hasta que apareciste tú y le diste la vuelta a mi vida. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y aunque no quisiera creerlo quería tener a alguien que me acompañara a los casos, estuviera conmigo y me apoyara—tras decir esto hizo una pausa. Esto iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que imaginaba—.

—Continua Sherlock, por favor—dijo John. Casi sonó como una súplica—.

—De acuerdo—murmura—El primer día que nos conocimos me sentí un poco raro, para mi porque todo había sido muy rápido .Pero poco a poco empecé a conocerte mejor y me di cuenta que eras una persona maravillosa que daría la vida por salvar a sus amigos y a la gente que realmente quiere. Desde ese momento empecé a sentirme muy cómodo viviendo contigo, en ti encontraba mas que un amigo, encontraba a la persona que me alegraba los días y que me hacía sentir bien estando en su compañía aunque me riñeras por meter dedos humanos en el frigorífico.

—Sherlock, de ti podría decir lo mismo y mucho más. Me salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya.—exclama muy emocionado por todo lo que Sherlock acababa de decir—

John-dice levantándose de su sillón y acercándose mas a John—Tu eres mi mejor amigo pero te considero algo mas que eso. Eres alguien muy especial para mi, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito. Todos estos...sentimientos—dijo resaltando la palabra "sentimientos"— creo,no..no creo, estoy seguro de que son amor.—dijo cogiendo a John de los manos—John Hamish Watson te quiero y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

—Sherlock—dijo John con ternura—esto es precioso.

—Ya se que esto es muy raro para ti y que probablemente digas que no porque prefieras a algunas de tus...noviecitas—dijo sin echar cuenta al comentario de John y con algo de desprecio al mencionar a las novias del rubio.

—Mis "noviecitas" no fueron, son,ni serán mas importantes que tú—dijo acercándose mas a el—Tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida. ¿No te das cuenta?Siempre lo dejo todo por ti, incluso he dejado muchas de mis citas por ir a algún caso contigo. Sherlock, por supuesto que te quiero, me has salvado la vida tantas veces...—dice mientras Sherlock lo mira—Nada me haría mas ilusión que pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de la persona que me hace feliz.

De repente, Sherlock se acercó mas a John y lo besó. Ante el contacto, John se puso rígido, nunca había estado tan cerca de Sherlock y se sentía muy bien así. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sherlock y la otra en su cintura.

—Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo gracias a tí—dijo mientras abrazaba a Sherlock acariciándole los rizos— Y pensar que si no hubieras estado tocando el violín y no me hubiera despertado nada de esto habría pasado...

—Tienes razón, pero si a pasado y eso es lo importante—dice mientras bosteza con fuerza. Eran las 6 de la mañana y todavía no había dormido nada.

—Creo que serÍa mejor que te fueras a dormir. Yo también voy a acostarme—dijo dándole un suave beso a Sherlock mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—John, no te vayas, no quiero separarme de ti, ni para dormir. Duerme conmigo—dice señalando su habitación—La cama es grande y nada me haría mas feliz que compartirla contigo.

—¿Me estas diciendo que hoy duerma contigo?

—Hoy y para siempre. No se lo que somos exactamente ahora pero tengo claro que no solo somos mejores amigos, podría decirse que somos pareja.¿no?

—Sherlock...—dijo John atónito— Si, no tienes ni idea lo bien que suena esa palabra en mi cabeza.

—Vamos a dormir. Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que hoy me he puesto así de cursi—dijo fingiendo seriedad mientras se dirigían a su cuarto y se metían en la cama-

—Yo que pensaba gritarle a medio mundo que estábamos juntos...—bromea—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie aunque ya sabes que hablan demasiado de que somos pareja.

—Buenas noches—dice mientras se inclina hacia John para mirarlo a los ojos-

—El mejor día de mi vida ha comenzado con el sonido de un violín.

—Espero que ahora aprecies mas mi violín.

—Lo haré —dice dando un suave beso a Sherlock y apagando la luz.

Y así terminó una bonita noche empezada por el sonido de un violín. Esa fue la primera noche que Sherlock y John durmieron juntos, así como lo seguirían haciendo toda la vida.


End file.
